


【冬叉】药 PWP

by antares_b



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, rough sex originated from an influenza
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 故事发生在九头蛇覆灭之后，叉骨倒戈向神盾局投诚，冬叉夫夫把家还（误）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 3





	【冬叉】药 PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在九头蛇覆灭之后，叉骨倒戈向神盾局投诚，冬叉夫夫把家还（误）  
> 

朗姆洛拖着两条腿推开房门，他累极了，胳膊上的肌肉还有些抽搐，带着酸痛感。这次的任务并不算难，至少比从前在九头蛇安全得多，然而也不算轻松。朗姆洛活动一下肩膀，脱下隐隐散发着血腥味和硝烟味的夹克，挂在门口的衣架上。  
  
正是下午，家里没有开灯，暖色调的光线从落地窗斜斜地照进来，铺满了整个屋子。神盾局别的不说，给的房子总比老东家的宿舍强百倍。好歹算个窝。  
  
朗姆洛朝浴室走，经过客厅时却被躺在沙发上哼哼唧唧的男人吓了一跳。  
  
“你他妈怎么在这儿？”  
  
巴恩斯抱着被子看他，湖绿色的眼睛挣得比谁都大，莫名一副无辜委屈的模样：“我好像感冒了……史蒂夫他们不让我跟着做任务，把我赶回来了。”  
  
嗓子哑得像一副破锣。朗姆洛眉头死死皱成一团，这不省心的小混蛋。他伸手去摸巴恩斯烧红的脸，又“啧”了一声。烫的吓人。  
  
“躺好！”他推开巴恩斯往他手上蹭的脑袋，生病的超级士兵完全像是撒娇的大型猫科动物了，比喝醉之后不知乖了多少倍。朗姆洛从冰箱里取出一个冰袋，用毛巾包好敷上巴恩斯的额头：“家里没药了，先冷敷一会儿，daddy去洗个澡。”  
  
巴恩斯眨巴着眼，也不知道是不是烧糊涂了。这样子倒是更像winter，朗姆洛心一软，拍拍他的脸颊。  
  
等朗姆洛套着裤头从浴室出来，小混蛋还是一副乖巧的表情，一把搂住男人精瘦的腰身，往他怀里拱啊拱，蹭了一脑袋沐浴后未散尽的湿意。  
  
朗姆洛勾住他的脖颈，食指顺着脊柱轻轻往下滑，低笑：“还生着病就想做？”  
  
巴恩斯一声不吭，直接扯烂了朗姆洛唯一穿着的裤头，毫无章法地撸动他半勃的阴茎，另一只手抓住他紧实的臀肉用力抓揉。朗姆洛哼出一声意味不明的笑，然后在巴恩斯关节粗大的手指探入他干涩的甬道时变调成猝不及防的呻吟。他索性跨坐在巴恩斯腿上，任由那只金属手掌来来回回地摩挲自己的性器，火热的快感在那股子冰凉战栗之后陡然升起，直冲脊梁。  
  
朗姆洛脑子有些晕乎了，一半是沐浴后的困倦，一半是巴恩斯强行撩起的情欲。他喜欢这个吗？朗姆洛说不上来。他一拳头锤在巴恩斯背上，骂道：“润滑！”巴恩斯停顿了一下，却只是伸入第二根手指，仰头咬住他的嘴，吞下即将倾斜而出的咒骂。  
  
巴恩斯想，这不公平。朗姆洛从来不要求冬兵给他做扩张和润滑。他总是在冬兵想要的时候准备好自己，而自从他们逃出九头蛇，巴恩斯就再也没享受过这样的待遇了。他心底油然生出一股委屈，扭头舔吻朗姆洛的颈窝。“这不公平。”他闷闷地说。  
  
朗姆洛喘着粗气，屁股里的两根手指搅得他又痛又爽。他咽下一声呻吟，皱着眉头：“你说什么？”巴恩斯沉默着，摸索到一个凸起的小点，轻轻刮过去，包裹着他手指的嫩肉一下子变得热情粘腻。于是他向下啃咬朗姆洛的乳头，同时手指抵住那个点摁压旋转，握着前端的金属拇指在不断冒水的龟头上微微用力。  
  
“呃啊！”朗姆洛仰起头，尖叫从他喉咙里溢出来。“润滑剂用完了。”巴恩斯还是端着一张无辜的脸，惹来朗姆洛的怒目而视。他施施然，在男人不可置信的目光下把刚刚接住的精液塞进他的穴里，眨巴着眼：“你说要润滑的。”  
  
“操，混蛋，谁他妈教你——”朗姆洛气急败坏，然而巴恩斯没有给他说完一整句话的时间，一挺腰，干脆把自己早就硬得发疼的阴茎整个塞进他屁股里。  
  
于是后半句话尽被他肏成了哽咽。“呜！”朗姆洛的指甲在他背上留下深深的划痕，眼神涣散。他没有想到巴恩斯会这么对他，这么操他。巴恩斯在床上一向是温柔的、体贴的，然而朗姆洛不能说自己不喜欢这种冬兵式的粗暴。  
  
他是喜欢的。疼痛和鲜血往往更能激起雇佣兵的情欲。他们，冬兵和交叉骨，曾经疯狂地做爱，在战斗后的硝烟里，在废墟上，在堆积的尸体旁。朗姆洛怀念这个有多久了？现在他终于能确定，巴恩斯同样怀念这个。朗姆洛从胸膛里发出闷笑，惹来巴恩斯困惑的目光，然后是更狠更深的操干。朗姆洛不再压抑，他肆意地随着巴恩斯的节奏发出叫喊，声音沙哑又藏着不可忽视的浪荡。  
  
他的小混蛋，他的狼崽子。  
  
朗姆洛抱着巴恩斯的脸，胡乱舔吻。超级士兵鼻子红红的，眼圈红红的，一张娃娃脸因为生病可怜兮兮的样子，让人完全联想不到他胯下那凶猛的动作。他发了狠的肏朗姆洛，横冲直撞地鞭挞着他的甬道，感受着那团媚肉一会儿被他撞开，一会儿又黏黏糊糊地缠上来。朗姆洛被他彻底肏开了，狂乱地甩着头发，穴口在抽插的空隙流出春水打湿了沙发，前面也湿得一塌糊涂。他眼角无意识地滴下两滴眼泪，脑海深处那个交叉骨在狂欢，爽得尖叫哭喊，嚎个不停。  
  
是的，就是这样。他感受着巴恩斯挺进他的肠道深处，温热的液体一股一股地射在他的身体里。这小混蛋没带套，朗姆洛迷迷糊糊地想。  
  
朗姆洛重新恢复意识时，在巴恩斯古怪的亮着光的眼睛直溜溜的注视下怔了一会儿。他呻吟着捂着酸痛的腰从巴恩斯身上爬起来，忽而一僵，感受到温热的液体从后穴滑落到大腿。他一激灵，连忙夹紧穴口，又咬牙切齿去瞪造成这一切的罪魁祸首。  
  
而巴恩斯就那么眼睛亮闪闪地盯着他看，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的：“……布洛克$&￥%#*……”朗姆洛意识到什么，伸手去探他的额头，接着咒骂一声，慌忙套上短裤背心，汲拉着拖鞋就往外走。  
  
他一边骂骂咧咧往药店跑，一边忧心忡忡地想着：“完了，小混蛋不会给烧傻了吧。”九头蛇打的什么血清，假冒伪劣产品，差评！  
  
走出去老远，才想起来巴恩斯的东西还留在他的肠道里。朗姆洛顿了一下，只能夹紧屁股进了药店。柜员大约是新来的，翻翻找找半天也没找到他需要的药。  
  
朗姆洛烦躁地站在那儿，一动不敢动，生怕一个没夹住把裤子弄湿了，让人给当成变态。他摸了摸裤兜，没有烟，却翻出一个打火机。朗姆洛倚着柜台，眼睛盯着柜员的背影，手无意识地把玩着打火机开关。  
  
“啪。”按下去。  
“哒。”松上来。  
……  
  
朗姆洛觉得他大概等了一个世纪那么久。后穴里的湿滑感让他紧咬下唇，一个劲儿皱眉，脸色阴沉得好像下一秒就要掏出手枪崩人。在他终于快忍不住骂人时，那胖乎乎圆滚滚的柜员总算挂着满头大汗，拿着药小跑回来了。朗姆洛把攥得皱巴巴的钞票扔到柜台上，拿过药推门离开。  
  
他转弯拐进一条小巷。回公寓事实上并不一定要走这条路，但这是捷径，更快，而且对朗姆洛来说也足够安全。拜托，谁会想招惹一个肌肉精壮，满脸写着“危险”二字的成年男人呢？  
  
哦，收回前话。从身后被抓住肩膀摔在墙上的朗姆洛咒骂一声，一胳膊肘杵在这个不长眼的傻逼腹部，准备好好给他一个好看。但那人只是低低闷哼一声，强硬地钳制住朗姆洛，一只手抓着他的胸部揉捏，另一只手探进他的裤子。  
  
朗姆洛瞪大了眼，下一秒高声叫骂起来：“巴恩斯你他妈是不是想死？！”身后的人依然一言不发，扒下他的裤子，压着朗姆洛肩膀握着他的腰，用力顶进他的屁股，毫不留情地抽插起来。  
  
“啊——呃！”朗姆洛被他肏得直哆嗦，药袋子摔在了地上。他抬起手挡在嘴边，堵住自己的呻吟。这混蛋，巴恩斯想被人围观他可不想被当成变态好吗？  
  
砖墙散着土石的气味，朗姆洛闭上眼，像是知道了自己不可能说动巴恩斯一样，自暴自弃地任由身后的力道把他干得额头撞上墙壁。  
  
然而巴恩斯似乎并不满意他的反应。他握住朗姆洛的两条大腿，抬起来分开，像是操干街边十几美元一次的妓女一样玩弄他，顶得朗姆洛整个往上一颠一颠的，掌控不好平衡，只能由着巴恩斯摆弄。  
  
断断续续的呻吟从朗姆洛唇齿间溢出来，他再也忍不住了，莫名的委屈激得这个几十岁的男人在被人肆意奸淫之时抽噎起来。巴恩斯是个混蛋，他无比确信这一点。朗姆洛给他当保姆，伺候他生活起居，还得陪他上床，给他买个药还被压在外面这样狠干。  
  
他真是欠了他的。  
  
巴恩斯的动作停住了。他——听起来小心翼翼的——问道：“你是在哭吗？”朗姆洛没理他。他正琢磨着怎么骂他才好。下一秒，巴恩斯又狂风暴雨般抽插起来，朗姆洛不得不扣住墙缝才能勉强稳住自己。他仰头，再也没心思考虑别的什么，尖叫，哭喊，最后忍不住讨好求饶。那士兵以与下体动作全然不符的温柔亲吻着他的耳根，然后再次深深射进他的身体里。  
  
朗姆洛被放下来，捞进巴恩斯火热的怀里。他松口气，抹一把自己狼狈的脸。  
  
然后——上帝他妈的基督啊，巴恩斯就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋——他竟然把朗姆洛给他买的胶囊塞进了被操得双腿打颤的男人流着水的屁股里。  
  
END


End file.
